Lupakan Aku
by Xiao Demon
Summary: Tak bisa ku lupa saat-saat indah bersamamu  Semua cerita mungkin kini hanya tinggal kenangan  Ku harus pergi meninggalkan mu di dalam sepi ku  Bukan ingin ku tuk menyakiti perasaan mu  Fic pertama ku, RnR please . . .


Hai minna-san, ini fic pertama Tsuki, jadi mohon maaf kalau nyampah T_T

Well, sebenarnya Tsuki gk ada niat buat fic tapi temen-temen Tsuki nyuruh Tsuki bikin fic, jadi maaf ya kalau jelek *ngumpet di kolong meja*

**Warning : gaje, miss-typo, abay, lebay, dan masih banyak lagi yang aneh T_T**

Disclaimer : Om Tsuki, Om Mashashi Kisimoto *di tabok*

Song tittle: Lupakan Aku (Ost The Orion)

don't like? Don't read and Flame…

Ok . happy reading~

**LUPAKAN AKU**

**By " Miss Uchiwa Tsuki Hoshi"**

_**SASUKE POV**_

Di malam yang gelap ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan konoha untuk meraih cita-citaku. Ya cita-cita membunuh kakak kandungku sendiri "Uchiha Itachi". Tekadku sudah bulat meskipun aku harus meninggalkan tempatku di lahirkan dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi Naruto-Dobe dan . . . Sakura . . . Ya Haruno Sakura. Dada ku terasa sesak saat mengingatnya. Dia gadis yang menyebalkan dan entah kenapa aku menyukainya.

Di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan err… Sakura. Dia mungkin tahu kalau aku mau pergi dengan tas di belakangku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat matanya.

"Pulanglah, tidak baik perempuan sendirian malam-malam," gumamku saat melewatinya.

"Sasuke-kun." panggilnya.

Dadaku terasa sesak mendengarnya. Ku hentikan langkahku tanpa menatapnya. Aku membelakanginya.

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

**Tak bisa ku lupa saat-saat indah bersamamu**

**Semua cerita mungkin kini hanya tinggal kenangan**

**Ku harus pergi meninggalkan mu di dalam sepi ku**

**Bukan ingin ku tuk menyakiti perasaan mu**

**Maafkan aku . . .**

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Ku rasa dia menangis, aku mendengar isakannya.

"Jawab Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sambil mengisak.

"Pergi," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa? Kenpa Sasuke-kun? Di sini ada Aku, Naruto, dan Guru Kakashi yang selalu bersamamu. Memangnya apa yang kau cari Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis dan itu membuat dadaku makin terasa sesak.

"Yang ku cari adalah kekuatan, kekuatan yang bisa membunuh kakakku dengan tangan ku sendiri," jawabku setenang mungkin meskipun hatiku terasa sakit.

"Kenapa tidak di sini Sasuke-kun, di Konoha. Di sini kau bisa berlatih bersamaku dan Naruto. Kami akan selalu ada buat kamu Sasuke-kun," katanya.

"Cih! Kalian semua lemah, mana mungkin bisa membantuku membunuh Itachi" jawabku lagi. Aku tidak tega bicara begitu pada Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar dia membenciku, agar aku bisa pergi dari Konoha.

Ku dengar isakannya semakin keras dan bisa ku tebak dia menangis, hatiku terasa makin sakit mendengarnya.

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

**Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menunggu hatimu**

**Lupakan saja diriku untuk selama-lamanya**

**Ku harus pergi meninggalkan mu didalam sepi ku**

**Bukan ingin ku tuk menyakiti perasaan mu**

**Maafkan aku . . .**

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

"Aku _hiks_ mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," akunya.

Ingin sekali aku memeluknya di saat dia mengucapkan itu. Tapi itu mustahil. Aku tau Sakura kau mencintaiku, kau menyayangiku, tapi aku tidak pantas untuk mu. Maafkan aku.

"Tetaplah di sini Sasuke-kun, _hiks_ aku janji akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendammu _hiks,_" ucapnya. Aku tidak bergeming, hatiku terasa makin sakit. Aku terdiam bukannya aku tidak mendengarkannya. Aku mendengar semua yang dia katakan padaku. Hatiku mulai goyah. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak, saat ku pejamkan mataku aku ingat Itachi dan aku tetap pada pendirianku.

"Kalau _hiks_ Sasuke-kun tetap akan pergi _hiks_ bawalah aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lagi dengan nada bergetar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

"JANGAN PERGI SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya.  
Dalam sekejap, aku sudah ada di belakang Sakura. Sakura membelalakan matanya terkejut. Matanya mencari dimana aku sekarang.

"Arigatou," ucapku dengan suara datar. Diarahkannya tanganku ke titik punggung Sakura.

Greb.

Sakura langsung jatuh di pelukanku karena merasakan sekujur punggungnya sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya menghitam. Aku mengangkat Sakura ke sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat sana.

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

**Tidurlah sayang ku mentari tlah menunggu**

**Sambutlah baginda hati dengan hati tersenyum**

**Bermimpilah cinta dengan segenap rasa**

**Kini tibalah saatnya kita harus berpisah**

**.: LUPKAN AKU :.**

"Maafkan aku Sakura," ucapku padanya. Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Aku juga mencintaimu," ucapku pelan. "Terimakasih atas semuanya, terimakasih telah mencintaiku, terimaksih telah memperhatikanku, Sayonara," ucapku lagi. Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya dan kucium keningnya.

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

**Maafkanlah aku yang tak bisa menunggu**

**Lupakan saja diri ku untuk slama-lamanya**

**.: LUPAKAN AKU :.**

**- the end -**

Huaaahhh… gak tahu kenapa saya pengen buat song fic ini.

Tiba-tiba aja pas dengar lagu ini, saya jadi teringat SasuSaku….

Maap deh kalo jelek….

Berhubung ini fic pertama aku, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, Flame juga gak apa-apa koq selama itu mengenai jalan cerita dan penulisannya.

Akhir kata . . .

Jreng…jreng…jreng…

Review please . . . ^_^


End file.
